La Femme Fatale
by SukiHunny
Summary: For almost a century, an unfortunate clan had been the target for assassinations. Its women—elder or young—seemed to be wiped out, one by one, in the face of the planet. And now its year 2002, and the so-called ‘curse’ will have to recur all over
1. Prologue

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. **** RK was never mine… never is and never will! @_@x**

**          For almost a century, an unfortunate clan had been the target for assassinations. Its women—elder or young—seemed to be wiped out, one by one, in the face of the planet. And now its year 2002, and the so-called 'curse' will have to recur all over again… sooner or later. Somebody has to stand up and stop this madness before it consumes all women in its line.**

**_ "La Femme Fatale"_**

Chapter Two

          The guests applauded loudly. Women looked dreamily at her white gown adorned with precious stones at the bodice. Her fingers were studded with large gems as well as her neck. Men took of their hats in reverence to the gracious host. The Mayor with his wife and some of the city dignitaries stood up from their places and joined the guests in applause.

          The woman grinned proudly and stepped out of the curtained gallery slowly. A servant swiftly offered a hand to assist her in walking up the small stage where she was summoned by the emcee earlier. Upon settling herself in front of the microphone, she eyed the guests before signaling them all to take their seats, and finally spoke.

          "It is of great pleasure to me to have you all here, in my simple Halloween gathering. I thank you all for coming. I would like to welcome you all here… feel free to be happy, for this is a night to remember…"

          Gerald fidgeted from his seat in the corner and feverishly patted his camera again. A built security man approached him again and asked if his equipment works now.

          "Couldn't you see that Madame is already making her speech? You're being paid to cover this occasion, and what do you do? You're still not doing your job!" the man angrily said.

          Gerald apologized to the man and put out a fresh set of batteries again from his bag.

          Li Mei continued to speak.

          "… this night is very special to me, as I had traditionally celebrated annually, instead of mourned for. Tonight is the centenary death of my family's principal patriarch, Mr. Yukishiro E-enishi…" her voice seemed to crack.

          She paused while the audience remained quiet.

          The security left Gerald to himself again, who was now loading the batteries. _'Oh my God, I'm going to miss the speech…! _ He stood up and walked to where his camera's stand is and even made a sign of the cross before setting the camera and opening its lens.

          Focusing to the woman speaking in front, he felt his hair stood on one end as he remembered the scene he saw in her room earlier and everything he had heard.

          _'C'mon man! Its not your business anymore… j-just do your job okay? We need money!'_

          "… He was a man of c-courage, valor and spirit. He had managed to uplift himself from the bondage of sorrow from the early demise of his… dearly beloved s-sister, Yukishiro Tomoe…"

          Gerald focused his lens at her pale face and slowly turned on the flash…

          The camera gave an instant flash.

          Gerald grinned. _'Good. You're cooperative now._ He said as he looked into the camera to shoot at the _Madame_ speaking.

          "… He developed himself into a man who could stand up from his sister's oppressors, to which he succeeded. Though he became a victim of injustice, for evil was hard to combat, he tried to bring back his sister's smile back to him in the most earnest and kindest way possible when he came back to his native country Japan after living long in China…"

          All were silent still.

          "… He resorted to, the most ingenious way in making that ambition come true, an Earthly Justice, which almost succeeded, if it weren't for that person that has tried to interfere right from the start…"

          "… She was the one responsible for the downfall of my forefather's plans, the fiend he took with him to our family's solemn and untarnished mansion in the coasts of Japan, the woman who thought she could replace Aunt Tomoe, she was none other than…"

             Suddenly, gasps and cries of admiration were heard from the audience near the grand staircase. Gerald noticed the noise and looked at the direction to where it came from. His eyes grew wide, with one conclusion in mind: if Li Mei Yukishiro seemed to be the most elegant lady in that occasion, Keiko Korenaga was without doubt the most beautiful woman of her generation.

          "… his wife." Was the only thing Li Mei had manage to whisper, vexed for the interruption upon turning her eyes to the stairs, where Keiko has been descending.

          It is true that her hunting costume was enormously becoming. She wore a velour hat with blue plumes and with a tight ruff, a surtout of pearl-gray velvet fastened with diamond clasps, and a blue-satin skirt embroidered with silver, with full, loose sleeves gathered with diamonds on her porcelain arms.

          Her face was a picture of loveliness; her big, blue eyes enchanting to look at, though it was observed to be cheerless, it seemed to sparkle together with the gems of her dress. Her skin white as ivory and its velvety softness were famed worldwide; her cheeks tainted with faint red, obviously were natural as well as the beautiful blue-black hair under her hat that had escaped a few locks adorns the frame of her face.

          Such was the commotion she had caused upon her arrival. Eliciting a small smile for the admiration that she received from the guests, she decided inwardly to proceed to the assigned seat for her. The audience gave way for her, but she stopped as she saw the most unusual treatment…          

          Her heart fluttered in fear suddenly, for never in her life has she saw much hostility and hatred in the eyes of any person before.

          And it came from the gracious host of tonight's party, where she was invited mysteriously, for the invitation was only one, and none from her camp was invited further.

          Keiko closed her eyes momentarily and breathed inwardly before opening her eyes again. The people around her watched and eagerly waited for the abnormal behavior of two.  

          Li Mei saw this and waked from the stupor. She began to speak again.

          "Welcome, Ms. Korenaga. I'm pleased you're able to comply with my invitation. Feel at home. Continue with the music," she said, her voice tremulous, waving a hand to the orchestra. "Excuse me, but I have other things to do. Have a nice evening. I'll be joining you all shortly," she said, walking down with hurried steps down the stage and into the gallery from where she came from that connects directly to her room, and disappeared eventually.

          The audience bursted into murmurs as Li Mei went away, leaving a distraught Keiko at the center of that hall, almost in tears.

          The doors of Li Mei's room flew open as the woman entered in rage, her hands clutched to the skirt of her gown. Her companions, Cortez and Ricardo, quietly eyed her in one corner, ready to obey her commands at any moment she wants.

          She ground her teeth; she was ashen. She tried to go toward the window for air, but she could only stretch out her arms; her legs failed her, and she sank into an armchair.

          Li Mei's servant girl, Ada, fearing she was ill, hurried to open her dress, but her master jumped and pushed her away.

          "What do you want with me?" she said. "Why do you place you hands on me?"

          "I thought that Madame was feeling faint, and I wished to help her," responds the maid, frightened at her mistress's terrible expression.

          "I feel faint? Me? Do you not know me yet? When I'm insulted I do not faint—I avenge myself!" she said, dismissing her with a gesture. "All the more she will have to die," she murmured. "Cortez! Ricardo!"

          The two men quickly came to her aid. "Is everything ready?"

          "Yes, Madame. Just the way you have wished." 

          "Good."

          "Madame seemed to be pissed…"

          Li Mei casted Ricardo, the one who spoke, a deathly glare. "I'am. What do you care?"

          Ricardo felt cold sweat past his brow. "N-nothing Madame…"

          "Leave me."

          The two left Li Mei to herself quickly. Once alone, trembling with anger, she faced Enishi's portrait and looked at it adoringly. Closing her eyes, strangely, her face slowly turned old as age. Her movements became slow and weakened. Looking at the image, she spoke.

          "T-tonight I will carry out the revenge you deserve, f-father. For one hundred years I have lived and tried to kill her… but she seemed to have a cat's life…!"

          She panted and caught her breath.

          "B-but n-no… as long as she lives I will not stop in making her life miserable! She will die by my hands! Do you hear me? SHE. WILL. DIE!" and she cried.

          "If you can just see her, father… she looks perfectly like her still! Its like she's still alive! Her face haunts me, kills me with grief! I'm sick of seeing her alive!"   

          Li Mei slowly closed her eyes again and concentrated. Bowing her head for a moment, when she looked up, she was young again. Holding on to her bosom where she kept her gun, she grinned evilly.

          "Its time to die…"

          "… Kaoru Kamiya."

          The hall was packed with people as the evening progresses. Many have resorted to dance while others find enjoyment in chattering away in their own corners with champagne on hand.

          With all these noise and a strange reception from the host herself, Keiko left the grand hall and settled outside the cold, dimly-lit terrace.

          Her face was undoubtedly sad, doubled moreover by the incident earlier, which have just confirmed what was about to happen any moment now…

          Tears started to fill her eyes as she watched the people inside the party, happy—without any fear or worry.

          _'Yes… without fear and worry for their lives…'_

She then had visions of them running and screaming as if somebody was killed. Keiko felt her knees began to buckle in deep remorse.

A tear ran down her cheek as she remembered someone very dear to her.

          _'Kaoru… my sister… I'm sorry I will be leaving you, but this nightmare will not stop until someone doesn't make a sacrifice…'_

_          'Our family has suffered so much in heart of sorrow and dread in the hands of that witch… someone has to stop her or else we will all die anyway…_

_          'I love you so much… may the grace of the good heavens be with you, my dear…_

"H-huh?"

          _'Is it t-time?"_

          Gerald already had made his way out of the crowd when he saw the loveliest lady in the evening soaked under the moonlight outside.

          Seeing her melancholy even from a distance, he at first hesitated to come near. But when he saw her crying, he nevertheless braved the kind deed.

          With a pounding heart, he tried to rehearse what he was about to say.

          _'Uhm… Miss Keiko, c-can I take a picture…? _

_          Nah, that's too dumb. _

_          Uhm… Miss Keiko, you're so beautiful, it would be nice to include your picture in my coverage of this party…_

_          Too straightforward._

_          Uhm… Miss Keiko…?_

          "Y-yes?"

          _'Yeah, that's the way to do it. H-huh? Wait… Did I just say that out loud?_

          Bright blue pools were anxiously waiting for his next statement.

          "Uh, Miss Keiko… I-I w-was about to, yeah, take a picture of the terrace… y-yeah, t-that's it…!"

          "Uh-huh…" Keiko said. "Then go ahead. I was already leaving actually…"

          "No!" _What the—!_ "W-what I mean is that, its not necessary for you to leave, Miss…"

           Keiko smiled, amused. "Why are you stammering?"

          Gerald seemed bedazzled at the sight of her smiling. "M-miss… this is the first time I saw you smile since you came…"

          The actress blushed. "R-really? You noticed…"

          "I-I don't want to sound so forward, Miss, but… d-do you have a problem? Can I be of some help?"

          There was real sincerity in his voice that Keiko felt touched. "N-no…"

          "Oh. I'm so sorry… I know its none of my business…" Gerald turned to go.

          "No! W-what I mean is that, neither you nor anybody, including myself could free me of my problem."

          Gerald eyed her, worry was evident in her face.

          "C-can I ask you a favor?"

          He nodded. 

          "Can I trust you with my life?"

          "Yes, Miss."   

          She pulled out from under her velvet coat a piece of folded paper and handed it to him.

          "Open that letter at the turn of the tide. In that way, you have done me a favor. Thank you… " She said, giving him the saddest smile he had ever saw in his entire life.

          With that, she left him to himself, eyed fixated to the letter in his hand. __

_          'Open that letter at the turn of the tide. In that way, you have done me a favor.'_

          "A-at the turn of the tide…? Miss Keiko, I don't understand…!" But she was gone.

          Suddenly, a gunshot was heard. And screams of the guests pierced the quiet and joyous festivities of the night.

          Gerald stood there, motionless. At that moment, memories of Miss Yukishiro handling her magnum flooded his mind…

          Trembling all over, the letter dropped from his hand.

          **What do you think? Please review! Thank you.**


	2. Chapter One

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. **** RK was never mine… never is and never will! @_@x**

**            I dedicate this to my cousin who's still not back in the writing: hope this gets you back in shape. I love you so much.**

**            For almost a century, an unfortunate clan had been the target for assassinations. Its women—elder or young—seemed to be wiped out, one by one, in the face of the planet. And now its year 2002, and the so-called 'curse' will have to recur all over again… sooner or later. Somebody has to stand up and stop this madness before it consumes all women in its line.**

**_La Femme Fatale_******

Chapter One

New York City

November 1980

          "Miss Keiko, we're here."

          Keiko Korenaga almost jolted from the backseat of her black Mercedes. She looked outside and saw people coming up the big staircase of the Hotel. A grin escaped the corner of her lips as she saw the flamboyant costumes of the guests.

          She saw a woman dressed ala Medusa with snakes on her head; a man with a knife 'stabbed' in his chest; small children dressed like fairies and such.

          She smiled at the marvel before her, adding up the sparkle and radiance of the lights of the venue. 

          Her musings were cut by a horn blowing impatiently from behind them.

          "Miss Keiko…?" asked the worried driver.

          "Oh," was all she could say as the man quickly stepped out of their car and opened the door for her.

          A male usher bowed his head as he saw her emerge from her car and offered his hand. Keiko smiled and gave her hand in return. Giving her driver a small nod, "I'll take a cab, Mr. Sazaki… go home and sleep."

          "Are you sure Miss Keiko?"

          "Yes. Its quite late… I don't want to bother anybody, you know," she said, smiling.

          The driver smiled back. "I'd be just a call away, Miss." And he went off.

          The usher led Keiko inside. She felt her heart flutter slightly as they entered the reception hall where the other guests were still chatting.

          Not wanting to cause any further commotion due to her arrival, she asked the usher if her dress has already been delivered and taken to her room. The usher affirmed and said that it has already been delivered an hour ago and is in her quarters.

          "I'd like to rest for a while, please," she said.

          "Yes Miss Keiko but the one who will conduct you to your room waits for you inside the hall," the usher said.

          Sighing, "Okay then," she said. 

          Upon arriving at the main door, the usher bowed and instructed her to continue on inside. The door of the great hall opened and Keiko stepped in…

          "C'mon you stupid camera! You just gotta work… please, not this time…" photographer Gerald Thompson fidgeted the lens of his camera from one corner of the hall. He was one of the three commissioned photographers that will cover this 'talk of the town' Halloween event. One was assigned outside the hotel to shoot at the incoming guests; one was for the venue and sights, and him, for the main gathering inside the ballroom.

          Groaning deeply, "Tsk! This is getting me nowhere…!" he murmured to himself.

          One security man came walking by and frowned upon seeing him battle with his own camera. "Hey, you okay there?"

          Gerald looked up to the person who asked him. "Y-yeah! Everything's just f-fine!"

          "Just make sure it is, because Madame doesn't want any flaws in this party she threw for the city magistrates. Get your work done," the muscular man said sternly.    

          Gerald gulped at the tone of the man. He then quickly checked his camera once again; he adjusted the lens, he clicked the buttons, he discarded the old film… but it still wouldn't work.

          "What the f—!" he mumbled.          

          He was actually excited about this project since it's the first time he had handled a big event like this and, practically, the organizers had said he was to be paid 'generously' by the woman who initiated this gathering—this _Madame_.

          He never had any chance to meet this woman. All he had heard about her were probable rumors—that she was a spinster, a tomboy, and a weird loner.

          Gerald smirked at the last thought: a loner. _Boy, who would want to be with a lot of people when you almost own half of the world's top industries?_

          This _Madame_ was indeed rich. She threw parties unimaginable in its pomp and glamour. Her friends were the stars, the royals, the world leaders… seldom people can be with them one at the same time. She had her private plane that takes off at anytime she wishes; her bodyguards were almost dozens; and her food in one sitting is just enough to feed one poor colony in Cambodia. So were the stories about her.

          They say she was Chinese… some say she was Japanese… and a lot had mistaken her as a mixture of both. When asked of her nationality, she proudly says she is Japanese but she grew up in China. There, her retreat, her so-called 'Great Mansion', is a get-away for luxurious vacationers who would want to spend their money for nothing and anything _lavish_. One overnight stay at the exclusive riverside mansion would cost you at about a year supply of Cristal. But the amenities and services are, they say, fit for the master of the house herself. Good business.

          _I forgot the stand…!_ Gerald cut his thoughts upon realizing his one equipment missing. He quickly stood up and run up to the room provided for them photographers to keep their apparatuses. He bumped into some important people in their respective colorful costumes that almost left him star struck but then he had managed to apologize for his carelessness. He continued to climb up the grand staircase and ran several paces along long corridors of the first rate hotel.          

          "Madame, the party is on-going and according to as planned."

          _Huh? M-madame?_

          Gerald said to himself surprised. Looking at the slightly opened gigantic door, he saw a ray of light penetrating from it, the warm and perfumed air that reached him from the same opening. The conversation of two or three men with one lady in language at once respectful and reverent, and the words "yes Madame" repeated several times indicated clearly that he was in front of the rich woman's private apartments.

          _Knowing her appearance wouldn't hurt, would it?_ He said to himself. He waited in the shadows for a while and peeked slowly from the door slit.

          A petite woman, his back on him, in a black silk robe, was talking to a largely-built man on her side. 

          "Good. Are the guests all in?" the woman said.

          "Almost, Madame. The ballroom is packed with people and is waiting for your appearance," the large man replied.

          "I still don't feel like showing myself to them. How about Keiko? Has she arrived? How does she going to appear?"

          "Our informant said she will just come with her driver and will be dressed as a Spanish Queen."  

          A loud laugh sends shivers down Gerald's spine.

          In between laughs, the woman continued. "What is she trying to prove, by showing herself like that? That she's more powerful than me? Tell me Cortez, is she going to prove the others anything?"

          "No Madame."

          "What about you, Ricardo? What can you say?"

          Another different voice answered, "She doesn't stand a chance against you, Madame."

          The woman laughed loudly again.

          Gerald frowned when he saw the woman approach a table and pulled out its drawer. 

          "Leave me now, I have to prepare myself for the big show tonight," _Madame_ said to the two men. "Inform me once Keiko arrives."

          Gerald ran in one corner and hid himself before the two have gotten out of the room. He saw them approach the stairs and descend.

          Sure that they have gone, curiously, Gerald moved towards the door again and watched the woman inside.

          _Oh my God…_

          He felt his heart beat fast as he saw her with a magnum in hand, looking at a portrait pinned at the wall. A man with spiky white hair and glasses dressed like a Japanese daimyo was in the painting. With him in the picture was a Chinese teen of around fifteen to seventeen years. Blowing the candles below the portrait, she bowed in front of it before speaking. 

          "Father… please guide me once more. Help me take my revenge on my enemy, OUR enemy. At any moment she will come… and the fury inside me will take over again. As I have promised to you, she will never find peace with what she had done to you…"

          She loaded the silver bullets to the gun.

          Gerald ran distraughtly back to the place he was in earlier. He could feel his sweating palm against his face. His eyes were wide in fear.

          _I swear she is going to kill someone… somebody here!_

          At that moment fresh cheers announced the arrival of one of the most illustrious guest of the ball. The magistrates did as they have done with every important guest, and preceded by their sergeants, they advanced to receive the half-Japanese actress Keiko Korenaga.

          Gerald knotted his head for it was seldom to see the actress in person, and it was lucky for him to be there despite the fear that looms in his heart about what had transpired earlier.

          _If only my camera would work…! _He said, trying to look for a fuller view of the latter.

          The actress entered the great hall, and it was noticed that she looked sad and even weary. She still hadn't been wearing the costume she was supposed to be in and instead was only covered up to her foot of a white mink coat. She only remained in the hall for a short time to receive the compliments of the city dignitaries and to reply to the salutations of the other guests.

          Suddenly, a man came making his way through the crowd and went straight to the actress and, in a strange voice, said, "Miss, the ball will begin in an hour. You have to get changed."

          Keiko uncomfortably stared at the man but just nodded. The man excused her from the guests and instructed her to follow him to be conducted to her room.

          Just as she had been taken away, Gerald had a clear view of the main hall.

          _Shit! How could I be so unlucky? She's gone and won't be back until an hour!_

          The moment Keiko had disappeared, the curtain of a small gallery—which up to that time had been closed—was drawn, and the pale face of the one who threw the party, the woman who had feared by Gerald a while ago, dressed as the Ice Queen, appeared. Her eyes were fixed on the direction of the actress, whose back was on her while walking, and a terrible smile passed over her lips: the actress' end is nearing.

          A man came up to the small stage and picked up the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please… it is an honor for me to announce to you, our dear gracious and most beloved… Miss Li Mei Yukishiro!"

          **There's a big mystery surrounding what happened during Kaoru's abduction by Enishi and this is where this story came from. I sort of screwed up the idea and this came up. Hope you all like it. Tell me your opinions! Go and review! Thank you. ~Tracy Leigh**


	3. Chapter Two

**Standard Disclaimers Apply. **** RK was never mine… never is and never will! @_@x**

**          For almost a century, an unfortunate clan had been the target for assassinations. Its women—elder or young—seemed to be wiped out, one by one, in the face of the planet. And now its year 2002, and the so-called 'curse' will have to recur all over again… sooner or later. Somebody has to stand up and stop this madness before it consumes all women in its line.**

**          Thank you to all who had reviewed the last chapter. Many things have yet to be explained in the succeeding chapters, to further clarify each of the characters' role in the story.**

**_"La Femme Fatale"_**

Chapter Two

          The guests applauded loudly. Women looked dreamily at her white gown adorned with precious stones at the bodice. Her fingers were studded with large gems as well as her neck. Men took of their hats in reverence to the gracious host. The Mayor with his wife and some of the city dignitaries stood up from their places and joined the guests in applause.

          The woman grinned proudly and stepped out of the curtained gallery slowly. A servant swiftly offered a hand to assist her in walking up the small stage where she was summoned by the emcee earlier. Upon settling herself in front of the microphone, she eyed the guests before signaling them all to take their seats, and finally spoke.

          "It is of great pleasure to me to have you all here, in my simple Halloween gathering. I thank you all for coming. I would like to welcome you all here… feel free to be happy, for this is a night to remember…"

          Gerald fidgeted from his seat in the corner and feverishly patted his camera again. A built security man approached him again and asked if his equipment works now.

          "Couldn't you see that Madame is already making her speech? You're being paid to cover this occasion, and what do you do? You're still not doing your job!" the man angrily said.

          Gerald apologized to the man and put out a fresh set of batteries again from his bag.

          Li Mei continued to speak.

          "… this night is very special to me, as I had traditionally celebrated annually, instead of mourned for. Tonight is the centenary death of my family's principal patriarch, Mr. Yukishiro E-enishi…" her voice seemed to crack.

          She paused while the audience remained quiet.

          The security left Gerald to himself again, who was now loading the batteries. _'Oh my God, I'm going to miss the speech…! _ He stood up and walked to where his camera's stand is and even made a sign of the cross before setting the camera and opening its lens.

          Focusing to the woman speaking in front, he felt his hair stood on one end as he remembered the scene he saw in her room earlier and everything he had heard.

          _'C'mon man! Its not your business anymore… j-just do your job okay? We need money!'_

          "… He was a man of c-courage, valor and spirit. He had managed to uplift himself from the bondage of sorrow from the early demise of his… dearly beloved s-sister, Yukishiro Tomoe…"

          Gerald focused his lens at her pale face and slowly turned on the flash…

          The camera gave an instant flash.

          Gerald grinned. _'Good. You're cooperative now._ He said as he looked into the camera to shoot at the _Madame_ speaking.

          "… He developed himself into a man who could stand up from his sister's oppressors, to which he succeeded. Though he became a victim of injustice, for evil was hard to combat, he tried to bring back his sister's smile back to him in the most earnest and kindest way possible when he came back to his native country Japan after living long in China…"

          All were silent still.

          "… He resorted to, the most ingenious way in making that ambition come true, an Earthly Justice, which almost succeeded, if it weren't for that person that has tried to interfere right from the start…"

          "… She was the one responsible for the downfall of my forefather's plans, the fiend he took with him to our family's solemn and untarnished mansion in the coasts of Japan, the woman who thought she could replace Aunt Tomoe, she was none other than…"

             Suddenly, gasps and cries of admiration were heard from the audience near the grand staircase. Gerald noticed the noise and looked at the direction to where it came from. His eyes grew wide, with one conclusion in mind: ff Li Mei Yukishiro seemed to be the most elegant lady in that occasion, Keiko Korenaga was without doubt the most beautiful woman of her generation.

          "… his wife." Was the only thing Li Mei had manage to whisper, vexed for the interruption upon turning her eyes to the stairs, where Keiko has been descending.

          It is true that her hunting costume was enormously becoming. She wore a velour hat with blue plumes and with a tight ruff, a surtout of pearl-gray velvet fastened with diamond clasps, and a blue-satin skirt embroidered with silver, with full, loose sleeves gathered with diamonds on her porcelain arms.

          Her face was a picture of loveliness; her big, blue eyes enchanting to look at, though it was observed to be cheerless, it seemed to sparkle together with the gems of her dress. Her skin white as porcelain and velvety softness were famed worldwide; her cheeks tainted with faint red, obviously were natural as well as the beautiful blue-black hair under her hat that had escaped a few locks adorns the frame of her face.

          Such was the commotion she had caused upon her arrival. Eliciting a small smile for the admiration that she received from the guests, she decided inwardly to proceed to the assigned seat for her. The audience gave way for her, but she stopped as she saw the most unusual treatment…          

          Her heart fluttered in fear suddenly, for never in her life has she saw much hostility and hatred in the eyes of any person before.

          And it came from the gracious host of tonight's party, where she was invited mysteriously, for the invitation was only one, and none from her camp was invited further.

          Keiko closed her eyes momentarily and breathed inwardly before opening her eyes again. The people around her watched and eagerly waited for the abnormal behavior of two.  

          Li Mei saw this and waked from the stupor. She began to speak again.

          "Welcome, Ms. Korenaga. I'm pleased you're able to comply with my invitation. Feel at home. Continue with the music," she said, waving a hand to the orchestra. "Excuse me, but I have other things to do. Have a nice evening. I'll be joining you all shortly," she said, walking down with hurried steps down the stage and into the gallery from where she came from that connects directly to her room, and disappeared eventually.

          The audience bursted into murmurs as Li Mei went away, leaving a distraught Keiko at the center of that hall, almost in tears.

          The doors of Li Mei's room flew open as the woman entered in rage, her hands clutched to the skirt of her gown. Her companions, Cortez and Ricardo, quietly eyed her in one corner, ready to obey her commands at any moment she wants.

          She ground her teeth; she was ashen. She tried to go toward the window for air, but she could only stretch out her arms; her legs failed her, and she sank into an armchair.

          Li Mei's servant girl, Ada, fearing she was i'll, hurried to open her dress, but her master jumped and pushed her away.

          "What do you want with me?" she said. "Why do you place you hands on me?"

          "I thought that Madame was feeling faint, and I wished to help her," responds the maid, frightened at her mistress's terrible expression.

          "I feel faint? Me? Do you not know me yet? When I'm insulted I do not faint—I avenge myself!" she said, dismissing her with a gesture. "All the more she will have to die," she murmured. "Cortez! Ricardo!"

          The two men quickly came to her aid. "Is everything ready?"

          "Yes, Madame. Just the way you have wished." 

          "Good."

          "Madame seemed to be pissed…"

          Li Mei casted Ricardo, the one who spoke, a deathly glare. "I'am. What do you care?"

          Ricardo felt cold sweat past his brow. "N-nothing Madame…"

          "Leave me."

          The two left Li Mei to herself quickly. Once alone, trembling with anger, she faced Enishi's portrait and looked at it adoringly. Closing her eyes, her face slowly turned old as age. Her movements became slow and weakened. Looking at the image, she spoke.

          "T-tonight I will carry out the revenge you deserve, f-father. For one hundred years I have lived and tried to kill her… but she seemed to have a cat's life…!"

          She panted and caught her breath.

          "B-but n-no… as long as she lives I will not stop in making her life miserable! She will die by my hands! Do you hear me? SHE. WILL. DIE!" and she cried.

          "If you can just see her, father… she looks perfectly like her still! Its like she's still alive! Her face haunts me, kills me with grief! I'm sick of seeing her alive!"   

          Li Mei slowly closed her eyes again and concentrated. Bowing her head for a moment, when she looked up again, she was young again. Holding on to her bosom where she kept her gun, she grinned evilly.

          "Its time to die…"

          "… Kaoru Kamiya."

          The hall was packed with people as the evening progresses. Many have resorted to dance while others find enjoyment in chattering away in their own corners with champagne on hand.

          With all these noise and a strange reception from the host herself, Keiko left the grand hall and settled outside the cold, dimly-lit terrace.

          Her face was undoubtedly sad, doubled moreover by the incident earlier, which have just confirmed what was about to happen any moment now…

          Tears started to fill her eyes as she watched the people inside the party, happy—without any fear or worry.

          _'Yes… without fear and worry for their lives…'_

She then had visions of them running and screaming as if somebody was killed. Keiko felt her knees began to buckle in deep remorse.

A tear ran down her cheek as she remembered someone very dear to her.

          _'Kaoru… my sister… I'm sorry I will be leaving you, but this nightmare will not stop until someone doesn't make a sacrifice…'_

_          'Our family has suffered so much in heart of sorrow and dread in the hands of that witch… someone has to stop her or else we will all die anyway…_

_          'I love you so much… may the grace of the good heavens be with you, my dear…_

"H-huh?"

          _'Is it t-time?"_

          Gerald already had made his way out of the crowd when he saw the loveliest lady in the evening soaked under the moonlight outside.

          Seeing her melancholy even from a distance, he at first hesitated to come near. But when he saw her crying, he nevertheless braved the kind deed.

          With a pounding heart, he tried to rehearse what he was about to say.

          _'Uhm… Miss Keiko, c-can I take a picture…? _

_          Nah, that's too dumb. _

_          Uhm… Miss Keiko, you're so beautiful, it would be nice to include your picture in my coverage of this party…_

_          Too straightforward._

_          Uhm… Miss Keiko…?_

          "Y-yes?"

          _'Yeah, that's the way to do it. H-huh? Wait… Did I just say that out loud?_

          Bright blue pools were anxiously waiting for his next statement.

          "Uh, Miss Keiko… I-I w-was about to, yeah, take a picture of the terrace… y-yeah!"

          "Uh-huh…" Keiko said. "Then go ahead. I was already leaving actually…"

          "No!" _What the—!_ "W-what I mean is that, its not necessary for you to leave, Miss…"

           Keiko smiled, amused. "Why are you stammering?"

          Gerald seemed bedazzled at the sight of her smiling. "M-miss… this is the first time I saw you smile since you came…"

          The actress blushed. "R-really? You noticed…"

          "I-I don't want to sound so forward, Miss, but… d-do you have a problem? Can I be of some help?"

          There was real sincerity in his voice that Keiko felt touched. "N-no…"

          "Oh. I'm so sorry… I know its none of my business…" Gerald turned to go.

          "No! W-what I mean is that, neither you nor anybody, including myself could free me of my problem."

          Gerald eyed her, worry was evident in her face.

          "C-can I ask you a favor?"

          He nodded. 

          "Can I trust you with my life?"

          "Yes, Miss."   

          She pulled out from under her velvet coat a piece of folded paper and handed it to him.

          "Open that letter at the turn of the tide. In that way, you have done me a favor. Thank you… " She said, giving him the saddest smile he had ever saw in his entire life.

          With that, she left him to himself, eyed fixated to the letter in his hand. __

_          'Open that letter at the turn of the tide. In that way, you have done me a favor.'_

          "A-at the turn of the tide…? Miss Keiko, I don't understand…!" But she was gone.

          Suddenly, a gunshot was heard. And screams of the guests pierced the quiet and joyous festivities of the night.

          Gerald stood there, motionless. At that moment, memories of Miss Yukishiro handling her magnum flooded his mind…

          Trembling all over, the letter dropped from his hand.

          **What do you think? Please review! Thank you.**


End file.
